


The Emotional Roadshow: The Proud

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Series: The Emotional Roadshow [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Emotional Roadshow World Tour, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: The Emotional Roadshow Tour, the story of how Jenna and Tyler become Jenna, Tyler and Josh.THE 2ND PARTThis continues from where the first work left off, But now all 3 of them are welcoming the idea of dating. Jenna has to learn to look after her silly little boys, whilst they enjoy each others company and get through the toughness of touring.This is the edited version of my old work under the same title.





	The Emotional Roadshow: The Proud

I open my tired eyes and see her sitting there. Smiling softly, her eyes like mocha; warm and welcoming and her blond hair cascading around her shoulders. Her pink tinted cheeks darkening as she stares back at me, Her blue eyes boring into my eyes, making me feel like I am home. My breath leaves my body as I lean forward, my black hoodie pooling around my skinny body and the blanket Mark must of laid over us falling forward. Quickly remembering Josh and feeling guilty when I hear he's arm smack the black interior of the bus's couch, I hesitate on moving further forward.  
But then Jenna's here so it's okay. Clear tears melt their way down my face, down my stubbly chin as I kiss Jenna fiercely. She cutely smiles into the kiss, her pink lips stretching over her pearly whites and she giggles affectionately. She holds my damp cheeks. 'My baby boy, you're a mess. Come here' She wipes the tears from round my puffy red eyes and kisses my forehead. 'Let's get some coffee at this pit stop and calm you down.' I looked down feeling bad about leaving Josh. But realised his tight eyes and purple circles meant he clearly had not had enough sleep last night, probably too confused too sleep.  
I exhale silently and look at Jenna, then letting out a fresh burst of tears. 'Tyler' Jenna exclaims almost giggling, 'Come on dear, stop crying, it's okay.' We walk slowly and swiftly towards the doors of the bus. Jenna's soft hands pulling my rough ones towards freedom. Stepping of the bus felt like I could breath, I know longer felt constricted and tied down. 'I'm sorry' The first words I mutter to my wife after not seeing her for a month. 'I'm so sorry, I'm a complete mess' I giggle  
She scoffs 'Tyler you're always a mess, it's why I love you' 'I love you too'  
'But we also love Josh' 'Yea Josh.'  
She pulls, me into a tight hug and whispers gently into my ear 'We can tell him now, yeah?' I pull out the hug nodding slowly. “Oh Ty I promise it’ll be okay, he loves us too” That's all she can really give me, so I take what i can and start trying to reinforce it with positivity as I drink my coffee.  
-  
Walking back onto the bus. I stumbled slowly, tripping on my own feet as Jenna slowly pulled me. As we walk into the backroom I see Josh's pink hair bobbing slowly as he starts to wake up, his cotton candy hair cutley nodding up and down. 'Wake up Dog Breath' Josh’s small eyes squint open as he wakes up. The sleepiness in his eyes showing the lack of sleep he's had. His head raises suddenly as he recognises Jenna, he jumps up surprised and tackles her against the opposite couch, he curled his head in Jenna's neck as she giggles giddy.  
He mumbles ' I thought you wouldn't get here till tonight or at least late afternoon' 'it's like 2 Josh' Jenna squeals as she wraps her legs around his hips cuddling Josh closer, while this happened I stood there smiling. If this isn't a clue that I'm Poly well then what is. I think this is when it clicked in Josh's head. He paused, turning his head and looking at me before dropping his eyes to the ground. Jenna realising his uncomfortableness dropped her legs from him and let him stand up.  
I coughed and whispered ' I think this is what Jenna came to talk about,right?' Josh nodded and walked to the door 'Let me change and stuff, this is pretty important and i'm in my pajamas.’ I locked my jaw impatiently, almost annoyed at Josh wanted to wait for this conversation. 'Let him get comfortable, this is scary Ty'  
'I know, sorry' I nodded closing my eyes.  
-  
A couple minute later Josh wandered back into the back-room wearing his 'I believe' shirt. He took a breath in and sat down next to Jenna on one sofa as I sat opposite them on the other. ‘Josh' my voice cracks and both of two humans opposite me frown upset, that I myself was upset. 'Do you like this?' As I gestured to the 3 of us. He hesitated 'Yeah you're my closest friends'  
No one spoke for a minute, all of us knowing that is not what I had meant. mY breath becoming quick as i felt myself begin to panic in protest but just as I was about to get up and get some water to calm myself down, Josh let out a confession.  
'Yeah I like it, both of you, like that' Josh coughed out, and instantly he choked up and his eyes watered and his head fell deep into his calloused hands. Jenna wrapped her arms around the broad man. 'Don't get upset Josh, please hun’ 'We like it too, so if it's bad then I guess we're all bad' I muttered  
Jenna looked up at me blankly at first then gave me a small glare. Clearly I wasn't the only one who had struggled with the issues of this, Josh had been tearing himself apart too.I got up and walked to Josh kneeling down infront of him. I pulled his hands from his face and held his cheeks in my hands. 'Josh' I got out then frowned and instead of saying anything I simply kissed his cheekbones above my hands, his forehead, and then… I risked it.  
I licked my lips and leant my head to the side, breathed in and settled my lips on top of his. He kissed back instantly and that's when my head stopped spinning and everything felt okay. When I pulled back all three of us sat there blushing like freaking idiots. I then leant to Jenna and pecked her on her soft pink lips as well. Because Of this Jenna nudged Josh hoping for another kiss, Josh nodded smalley and leant forward giving a chaste kiss.  
'How about we go have a picnic and discuss this a little bit more?' Jen suggests.  
We both nodded, both smiling.  
\---  
I sat on a large checked blanket in the middle of Colombia's Elkhorn park,across from me Jenna sat with Josh in her lap, we had all eaten a couple of small triangular sandwiches but now we were listening to some music, Grime specifically I had put it on and specifically tweeted about one song in particular that I loved, I think showing appreciation of other artists because I am an artist helps the fans discover new music and an artist's career can also be helped massively and just them as people appreciating that 'Someone like me' bothered to do it.  
I sat cross legged with daisies gathered around me that I'd picked. I had made some very crappy broken crowns and because both Josh and Jenna had their eyes closed, sunbathing. I managed to place both the crowns or at least chains softly onto their heads without them noticing. I took out my phone from my black denim trousers and opened the camera quickly snapping a photo of it, because of the soft noise the phone made, both Jenna and Josh opened their eyes.  
I giggled softly at them loving how obliviant they were to my crowns. Jenna raised her eyebrow, 'If you think I didn't notice you putting the flowers on my head you are sorely mistaken Tyler Joseph' I glanced at the ground embarrassed because of Jenna's little telling off but I quickly heard Jenna and Josh giggling to themselves which made me frown. 'I know we're all like dating now but it doesn't mean you can bully me'  
I said this without thinking. I think we all stopped and realised this. 'I guess we should actually discuss this then instead of kissing and ignoring it.' Jenna mumbled. Both me and Josh hummed in agreement. 'Okay so we all like each other right, I know we kissed and all but just to clarify, yeah?' Again both me and Josh hummed in agreement. 'So do we all want to date, see how it works and then I guess if it works tell the fans or at least some people after a while?'  
'Yeah... not to be like "this is all i'm thinking about" but it's crossed my mind' Josh said quietly, both me and Jenna looked at him expectantly, and he blushed bright red. 'What about like sex and stuff, well not just sex but intimacy stuff' We all giggled at this especially me and Josh while Jenna giggled but ended up glaring at us and our immaturity. "Well I mean it's not like us as a friendship is new so I sort of felt like as a relationship we'd act more intimate but nothing much would change, especially between you guys. But for intimacy stuff I feel like we take it as it comes because yeah it's not like this is anything new and we're all comfortable with each other.  
As for how we go about it, I mean we are all allowed to do whatever with each other right, is there any jealousy? We can do just two of us or all together.' Jenna coughed and laughed embarrassed to be talking so openly about having a three-way. And that's when I started blushing because the idea of us having a three-way popped into my head. As crude as it was the image of Josh between my Legs and Jenna Above me got me a little flustered. Both Josh and Jenna had apparently noticed my flustered face. 'Tyler, you alright?' Josh smirked asking me, knowing what I was thinking about. And then when I looked at Jenna she was biting her lip also knowing.  
''Take it as it comes, right?' Josh said emphasising 'Comes' I gulped as he moved towards me and knelt, winking. It was more of a nervous squint than a seductive wink though, I could tell Josh was nervous about it. He kissed me. The bright sunlight through my eyelids was the same pink as Josh's hair. I could taste salty butter from the sandwiches on Josh's tongue, his soft pink lips moving against mine. I moved my hands to his hips as I gripped them slightly aggressively and pulled him closer however because he was kneeling and i was sat crossed legged he fell forwards pushing me back.  
At this point in the distance I heard a phone ring and a shuffle besides me. "I'll be back in a second huns. Don't have too much fun, we're in public.' Even in the closed off area we were picnicking in, anyone could walk by. I pulled away from Josh as she walked away, and whispered 'okay' breathlessly as I stared into Josh's chocolaty eyes. I cleared my throat and bit my lip making josh lean his head forward trying to drag me into another kiss however before his lips touched mine I asked him to just let me uncross my legs. Being in my 20's I wasn't as flexible as I was as a child therefore lying down with my legs half crossed with a heavy man practically leaning on me, i wasn't that comfortable.  
After i'd uncrossed my legs I pulled Josh into a kiss and he slowly pushed me back into lying down on the blanket instead of leaning on my arms. As he pushed me down he started kissing and nibbling softly at my neck which caused me to release a low groan and breathless moans. 'Guys we're in public, stop putting on porn show'. Jenna's voice broke through the air.  
Me and Josh broke apart and we both looked at Jenna guiltily but giggled anyway. Josh collapsed next to me and then Jenna came and lay on my opposite side. After a couple of moment in silence. Well silence and both mine and Josh's heavy breaths. 'I want a kiss' Jenna said biting her pink lips. I glanced at Josh and nodded.Josh leant upon his muscley arms and leaned over me and just above Jenna who's head was resting on my chest.  
His lips met hers and a peaceful feeling fell over my body.  
“So communication is key. Anything happens we tell each other, no secrecy or this isn’t going to work, okay guys?” Jenna says and waits for me and Josh to agree before continuing, “I've read up a bit but none of us no what were doing so lets take this easy and see what happens okay?”  
-  
Today we have a day off so we decided to have a Pajama day and celebrate our new found relationship while everyone was off being tourists, happy to get off the bus for a day. Today we were in a hotel room, me and Jenna in a room and Josh sharing with Mark however at this point in time i had Jenna next to me and Josh was curled up across both our laps. I think Josh had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake him I lent further to Jenna and pressed a kiss to her shoulder feeling deprived of attention, I did this until i got her attention and pulled her into a real kiss.  
'I think this new relationship has got you hot and bothered, you're very horny.' Jenna giggled. I didn't reply I just leant down and kissed her possessively. I completely forgot Josh being on my lap and shifted to get closer to Jenna whilst also squeezing Josh hip on accident. In Josh's tired head I think he forgot to be nervous and he tiredly opened his eyes. They grew wide as he realised Jenna was staring at him while i kept wanting Jenna's attention. She realised how in control she was of us and how badly i liked her possessiveness. She turned her head and kissed me. Her lips pushing against mine, and she pulled Josh closer to us. Her hand wrapped into the cloth of his shirt nudging him towards us.  
When i opened my eyes again he was kneeling in front of us as Jenna sat cross legged and i sat on my knees. Both of leaning inwards to her as her aura pulled us in. She was so beautiful sat there. She wore her blond hair in a bun with her bangs floating above her forehead. Smudged mascara around her eyes from crying at the film we were watching. Josh's eyes followed us as me and Jenna lent apart, Jenna took her small fragile hand and took Josh by the cheek pushing him towards her and kissing him roughly. I think Josh liked the possessiveness too. Me and Jenna had never really done much of anything exciting in bed, we were pretty vanilla but since everything with Josh apparently I had become more interested with sex and apparently so had Jenna and maybe Josh. Me and Josh never really discussed anything too much sexual.  
Obviously we joked around and said a couple things if anything exciting happened, i guess. However no. We never really went into detail over either of our sexual fantasies or experiences, I'm guessing that'll change now. I'm presuming he was also pretty vanilla but I guess not now, seen as hows things are going at this point in time. As they kissed i watched both their lips move over each other and the need to touch became impossibly more intense. So as Josh knelt almost over Jenna I pulled at Jenna's shirt trying to get her to either remove it or say that she wasn't comfortable to go further or at least for anyone to put up boundaries or etc.  
Jenna pulled out the kiss her hand still on Josh's cheek. She pecked his wet lips then looked at me giving me almost a 'school teacher' glare slapping my hand away gently. I thought this meant she wasn't comfortable with going further so i slid down into the bed and lay down. However to my surprise she also gave this look to Josh silently telling him to sit back down. Josh sat further to me almost offended by Jenna's gaze. Josh put his hand down on the top of my thigh, right next to my - You get my drift.  
Jenna sat up straight, redid her hair while me and Josh watched her. I felt Josh's hand tighten around my thigh as Jenna shirt rode up as she tied her hair. Jenna then looked at us, raised her eyebrow and pulled of her shirt. Underneath lay a bralette. Because we were having lazy day she hadn't bothered with an actual bra and instead had a mesh bralette on, which was rather revealing.  
'Well'  
Both me and Josh gulped at the sudden change of events.  
-  
'Take it as it comes' We all had enjoyed the lazy afternoon, we hadn't actually had sex but we'd had some fun but now it was about 9pm. A knock landed on the door and I got out the bed leaving Jenna and Josh cuddled up on the bed. Mark entered the room when i opened it. 'You're all really weird, but I love you all so whatever's going on explain it to me at some point okay? But me and the crew are going out and probably getting really drunk and i'm guessing you guys don't wanna come out but i thought i'd come to tell you.'  
Both Jenna and Josh nodded then started watching the film again. I exchanged a few words with Mark and i thought i wouldn't i hear from again but low and behold a couple hours later when we were deciding who got to be in the middle of our spoon. He called. ' Guys I love you' Mark slurred through the phone then hung up on us. We all laughed and continued to discuss who would get to go in the middle.  
'But you guys are bigger than me so I want to go in the middle and be cozy' Jenna said. 'But we don't want to crush you jen' I countered. 'No you just want to go in the middle' I smiled at her comment.  
'But I just want cuddles' Josh commented tiredly. At that both me and Jenna nodded at each other and got into bed on either side of Josh. We both kissed his forehead and i said 'That was just too cute Josh.' which caused his lips to quirk up in a sleepy smile.  
-  
Today we are preparing our newer track Heathens. I've put a lot into this song and it's been ready for ages however we are set to drop the video soon and still need to record a video so this morning and tomorrow we are recording it. Half of the video is pre-recorded scenes from a movie so therefore the wasn't really much to ever record but with how busy I've been stressing out, I've pushed it too far back and now Mark scared it won't be ready in time so I promised that we'd do it today. I am so anxious about the video, in all my worrying about the poly situation I had forgotten about to think and practise how I'd do the video. I'm an artist yes but music videos are a whole new level, I know I've done them before but having a camera in your face and knowing you need to get it right other wise everyone will get annoyed is a big pressure.  
I wake up to soft cotton sheets bounded around my body. Tying me into a burrito of Josh and Jenna. Josh lays between me and Jenna. His soft pink pastel hair sticking out right because of his bed-head, He looked positively adorable. His arms were tightly laced around my wifes arms but his head lay softly pushed back onto me. Little snores escaped his pale skin. His stubbly through erupting with cute breathy noises. And Jenna; her blonde hair layered cascading round her head and pillow. I don't think josh was quite used to her long hair so as it fell onto his face he had begun to wake up slightly but fell back into a shallow sleep where he kept moving his small face periodically to stop Jennas hair irritating his skin. Jenna's long eyelashes flickered open, her blue eyes staring at me like iridescent crystals. Her small freckles glinting in the morning light. She bites her red lips and smiles at me. "Morning Ty" I smiled back giggling at how cute she was. "You've got a busy day today, you better get up" "You don't want to come with us?" "I'm sleepy" she says in a small child-like voice and pulled up the duvet to hide her face behind it.  
"Can you wake up Josh, I hate doing it." I frowned asking Jen. "But I hate it too, he's just too cute" She whispers and boops his nose, but then pushes down on ot a little harder causing Josh too squint and open his eyes a little bit. "Josh you gotta get up and be a big boy n' do stuff" Josh looked at Jen and pouted his adorable features suddenly becoming heart-breaking. He shakes his head and turns his back to Jenna. Pulling me into a cuddle and nestling his face into my neck. "Come on Josh we gotta go" I whispered in his ear. He again shakes his head and says a small "No" His lips moving against my neck making me giggle. This causes him to start biting and kissing my neck, more to tickle me than to turn me on. Suddenly we're on the floor and as we look up, Jenna looks down guiltily giggling and announces "I'm going to sleep, go get ready otherwise Mark will come and tell you off." Me and Josh both stumble off the floor and stand up pulling faces at Jenna childishly. I pivot to face Josh and smile at him squinting my eyes. I'm so Happy.  
"Race you to the toilet, whoever get's there first gets to shower."  
Josh won. And as I sat moodily outside the bathroom, feeling unwanted by both Josh and Jenna, I noticed the bathroom door open. By this time the presumably hot water ran fast and Josh was either in the shower or about to get in. I took my chances and opened the vintage wooden door. There Josh stood, The steam in the room suddenly felt more like smoke as i became nervous and dizzy. Josh's silhouette stood against the glass. The water droplets clouding my view. But a flourish of pink hair and pale skin blotted the glass and I suddenly realised how hot the room was. "I was hoping you'd come in" Josh says nervously, His small voice travelling across the tied room, echoing and manifesting itself into my ears. "Do you still want me to come in" I whisper back nervously. My smaller, softer voice seemingly travelling the same distance. Or I thought but Josh didn't reply for several seconds. I nervously thought about just leaving the room. But Josh's face suddenly became clearer as his face had popped round from behind the patterned glass.  
His wet hair piled on his head and his eyebrow raised. "Come on in Tyler Joseph, welcome to my humble abode" he said dorkily and I found myself near fainting when he said it. He was just too cute.  
We didn't have sex honestly we didn't want too even though it was a little bit cheeky it was quite innocent, we helped wash each other's hair with Jenna's nice fruity shampoo. Bashfully ignoring each other from the hips and down, pretending we weren’t standing there naked.  
-  
The is a loud knocking at the door and Michael appears, "You guys ready? I'm taking you" "Me and Josh are both ready but” I turn to him "I'm gonna get coffee, you go without me I'll be there soon after, You need more time for all the sick tattoos"  
"Okay I'll see you in a bit"  
Josh then looked at Michael, then back at me and raised an eyebrow and squinted wondering if we were supposed to kiss goodbye or something coupley. I wasn't sure. Less than 15 minutes ago we had been in the shower together but now we weren't even sure whether to kiss goodbye. For the first time in almost 24 hours the sickness hit me. Not so much guilt this time but maybe shame? Who was i to want this, how do we hide it.  
"Guys come on" Michael said impatiently. Josh nodded and I nodded back not sure what to do. As i went down to the Lobby to get my uber, to get the coffee and go to the shoot. I heard someone shout for me.  
"Tyler!"  
It was Mark as he court up to me and caught his breath. "I'll come with you, we can record some of the 'Behind the Video'"  
-  
'I couldn't really sleep a lot last night, cos I'm very.. Kinda anxious, but I'm excited.' I say into the camera pretending that my lack of sleep was for some stupid reason and not that even in a blissful day could i have a peaceful night. 'Why are you too showing up separately today' Mark asks pointing the camera at me.  
‘Josh and I?' I chuckle silently in the car. 'Yeah' The coffee excuse wasn't any fun so I said the first thing to come to mind. 'Urm- Well Josh has a place near here and I don't have a place here, and I talked to him and I was like "Hey, you have a place here, I have to stay somewhere near here, Where should I stay?' And i was totally expecting him to invite me over to his place, but he was like 'There's some really nice hotels' So now we're. we're arriving to the music video separately and I'm gonna try really hard to pretend, I wasn't bothered by that. All day long"  
It was silly but it made me and Mark giggle.  
The first soon we are shooting was of Josh playing his drums. I'd decided to make him look like my guardian angel by adding various more tattoos including an old rune that meant 'Angelic Power' I felt this added more meaning and story behind the video instead of just some scenes of us playing. Josh beat down on the colossal drums, the wood in his sticks splintering from pressure. His butt bouncing up and down on his spring seat. His enjoyment of playing unknowingly lighting up his face as he swung and hit down on the material. His child-like eyes and lopsided smile warming my insides.  
The next scene we are filming is of us playing while some prison mates watch us. And I had to go to wardrobe to change. As I walked to the brightly lit area, Josh joined me. "You enjoying yourself Ty-Guy?" "Yep, I'm excited for the suit, Jenna said it looked pretty sick yesterday"  
"You get to dress all fancy and I don't" pouted Josh. I turned to him and held his cheeks in my hands, smushing his face together slightly. "Oh-No" I said in a mocking voice, this simply made him pout more. We continued to walk into the dressing area of the set. And I was given a suit in a bag and told to change. Josh didn't have to change much so followed me down a hall to got to the toilet to change.  
-  
I hung up the suit and undid the zip. "Wow dude, it's yellow!" Josh just let air out his mouth and raised his eyebrows at me before then responding. "You're gonna look hot as hell"  
I started undoing my belt while Josh lent against the cubicle wall. His eyes followed my every move. He stepped forward and helped pull up the white shirt I had on under the orange jump-suit. His eyes met mine as he pulled it over my head, he leant his head nearer and nearer, biting his lip. Then he kissed me. After a couple minutes of mindless making out. Me standing there in my boxers are sharp knock on the door pulled us out of our trance. Mark called from the other side "Come on Ty" Hearing Ty call back, Mark retreated back from the toilet and me and Josh started to giggle. Josh's forehead was lent on mine and I whispered. "God damn it I have a boner now" We both bust out in giggles knowing we should hurry up.  
-  
Josh cocks his head to the side and says "I hope that everything will be alright, because honestly I've never been happier, it’s been like a day or two but I feel completely at home, maybe no one will really understand it but having you two in my life feeling like I'm apart of this and that you guys actually like me. That I'm emotionally and well physically in this relationship. It makes me beyond happy. You make me so beyond happy and I hope I do that to you too. I feel like this was just meant to be. I don't care that this may not be how most Christians would go about their love life but I think what we have is beautiful and that. Love is Love, no matter what."  
"I know, this is perfect and no one can stop it being that." I replied seriously.

 

-  
After a long day of filming all the scenes, me and Josh decided to get to the hotel. We called Jenna to come but she said that she would meet us tomorrow in Boston for our day off. This meant me and Josh had an hour before we had to head to the venue for sound check. We decided to order some pizza and save half of it for the bus later tonight. We ordered are meal and sat on the lime sofa.  
"Should I sell my place and get one closer to you guys. Cos LA is super far from Ohio and I don't really want to be that from you guys, plus my parents would love it if I moved back to Ohio” "I'm not sure, I guess we should talk about nearer the end of tour." i replied in a loving tone with a slight intensity to it. "Yeah future us can deal with it" My legs were sprawled over Josh's and his hand lay massaging my calf. It was very relaxing and I wanted to fall asleep but I knew I shouldn't. "Josh I wanna-" i begin to whine but am cut off by Josh telling me "No, Jenna said not let you nap".  
"Owh" I replied smiling because Jenna knew I'd want to nap.  
-  
This time during the show the aching jolt did not make me feel like I was waking up. It just hurt. I don't think I'm dreaming anymore. I feel more awake than ever. At least for now. Even though the pre-existing anxiety of having a poly relationship still lay heavy, a guilt that i was carrying had now been relieved and so a layer of terror rested even without stabbing me, for tonight.  
Me and Josh fell asleep on the bus sofa again. Blankets cocooning us in a land of dreams. Red-bull and pizza littering the table in front of us and Home Alone's credits paused on the TV screen diagonal to us.  
-  
A couple of days had passed as me and Josh continuing to tour, and it was completely lovely, but all good things must come to an end mustn't they. Everything good always has to stop and I can never be happy. The wretched sadness that had been at rest sitting in my stomach had begun to climb and scratch its way up my throat again. Its poison clenching around my esophagus. I sat in my bunk, the hard wooden barrier around the long rectangular sides stuck into my leg, digging deeper every time the bus lurched forwards and flung my body slightly more forward.  
My glassy eyes stung and watered staring down onto the carpeted floor. The floor a light grey, the carpet stopped us from getting cold feet every morning when we pulled ourselves out of bed. It stopped my feet getting cold throughout the summer and winter at 4am when I’d eventually stop pretending that If i closed my eyes a little longer, that i would fall asleep. When at 4am i’d climb out of the hole in the wall and stumble to one of the rooms in the bus. I’d sit on a dark chair in the corner of the room and I would write songs. The antidote to the poison in my throat. I would cough up lyrics and thoughts and combine them into some sort of rhythm.  
I used to play my ukulele softly trying to interpret the meanings of my words to some sort of infusion of rhythm and meaning. But eventually I would get too emotional, I’d play my ukulele too hard and I would sing to loud and sometimes scream. Ripping my throats body up and leaving a sickening sensation. I’d cry until what was an antidote to the sadness, burnt my throat too. I stopped playing the ukulele in the mornings then, I hated when I’d accidentally wake up the whole crew especially Josh or Jenna. Josh would come into the room on those mornings, usually after 6am, him being able to have a full night sleep and me luckily not destroying his sleep schedule. However my eyes would be red and i'd have blue bags draining my face of happiness right under my blotchy eyes. It was a sickness.  
It had gone away for a while. But the release date of our new song ‘Heathens’ was coming up, the stress was eating away my stomach and pushing bile up my throat until the early mornings. I’d sit and cry with my notebook in front of me frantically trying to come up with new material for a new album everyone kept asking about.  
-  
So i pull myself out of the bunk that my lanky legs dangle over and check my glowing phone for the time. 11:59pm on the 14th of June I walked towards the door that held all my minds vomit. The ridiculous amount of stacked notebooks filled with scribbles of songs.  
I sat down on the small wooden chair and checked my phone again. 12am on the 15th of June My head spinned and turned and twisted. Bile making its way up into my mouth. I stood up stumbling through the doorway into the bathroom. Dropping to my bony knees and hunching over the small white basin. It didn’t stay white for long. I fell to the floor. Tears leaking from my small eyes. Rolling slowly down my red cheeks. My back lay against the wall and i curled into myself. Josh was suddenly in front of me his warm arms enveloping me and my heart stopping.  
“Baby Boy what's wrong?” asked Josh sincerely. I hiccuped violently, my whole body jerking forwards as i lurched out the words “I don’t know how long I can last. This song. The is so much more pressure now.” Josh pulled me closer and kissed my head softly. “Tyler we can work this out, It’s okay, people are gonna love it Ty I can talk to the record company and see if instead of it being released as a single, it could be released with the album, you can have more time to go over it and we can take this slower-”  
“Take it slow” I heard myself echo. Before I threw my head into the crook of his neck and cried harder. “No I just want it out there, I’d rather it out now than in another couple of weeks Josh. I don’t think I can hold on longer.” Josh pulled away from me and looked into my glimmering eyes.  
“Let’s leak it”.  
-  
I cryptically tweeted ‘Take It Slow’ in morse code.  
And within an hour the song had been released illegally.  
-  
We had both decided it would be best for us to turn our phones off and go somewhere where no one would recognise us.  
“Hey you won’t be able to contact us all day and we are going to a different hotel to the rest of the crew, we don’t want any questions right now, we kinda did something and you’ll figure it out in a bit. I’ll text you the hotel number so if you need us in an emergency you can get us but otherwise please don’t” I said leaving Mark a voice message and then texting him the number.  
I turned to Josh and pressed the button of my phone down turning it off, his actions mirroring my own. We’d of course told Jenna as well and mentioned about her coming and joining us later on. Today just felt like we needed to block out everyone. I mean tomorrow everyone would be super angry because I’m sure the record company isn’t very pleased but no one can track it to me so it should be okay. Even though legally they can't say it's me, I know a lot of people will know I did it especially after everything with Blurryface. i'm not very good and keeping things in, i guess I get too scared and just throw it out into the world instead of constantly wondering if people will like it.  
-  
We first decide that for our day of peace, we’d go shopping and pick up some food for today. As we walked into the local shop the dinging of the bell rang clear and loud as Josh pushed open the door for me. “Ladies first” He sarcastically said down to me peering through he’s purple sunglasses patronisingly.  
I sternly looked back up at him. “The point of today is that I don’t have to deal with people's dip crap which means I don’t have to deal with yours either.” I turned on my heel running slightly into the store leaving Josh behind me with a ghost of a smile on his cheeky face. Josh muttered “Oh, It’s on” right before I got too far away from him. I heard the slip of the rubber souls of his feet before hiding in the confectionery isle to the side and then back tracking towards the front of the store via another isle. I heard Josh’s soft hum of 'Jump around’ on the isle next to me. Perfectly opposite me, so I could see through the shelves at Josh’s pink hair bobbing up and down as he muttered “jump around” to himself repeatedly.  
This way I could see his face as he presumed I’d run further into the store. I sniggered slightly at his ignorance before I heard him start to pick up the juice on the shelves of his isle. He set one bottle of orange juice in his cart before looking up and seeing my shocked face on the other side of the isle. Quickly I again turned on my heel and walked away softly trying not to give away the direction I was going in. As I turned round the isle into where the cereal was held. Josh’s face suddenly appeared in front of mine.  
“Haha Baby Boy, I caught you.” I pouted childishly. We shopped further trying to not spend too much money but also treating ourselves. We ended up picking up loads of junk food and sweets and I made Josh give me all his change so that I could spend it on the little vending machine filled with small toys and stickers. By the end I had loads of small carebear charms that I’d given to the mother of a small girl that was sitting on a bench outside of the store. Passing them to her giggling “Sorry I got a little carried away, Would your daughter like these”  
The woman looked a little shocked and wide eyed, I’m not sure if she recognised me or whether it was just an odd thing to do.  
-  
When we got back to the hotel room me and Josh collapsed onto the silky soft bed with our two plastic bags full of goodies. We lay there, closing our eyes for a moment, until we both turned our heads to each other and smiled giddily. “Come on, let’s get comfy” Josh said sweetly. We both sat up and put on our Pyjamas. Mine were just a dark black plain pair of trousers with a dark blue cotton shirt which had a small pocket on it for decoration.  
Although the pocket didn’t open so it seemed a bit pointless being there. Why would you put something made for holding things on a shirt if you were only going to sew it up and stop it from fulfilling its purpose. It perplexed me.  
Why was it there?  
Why is anyone here?  
I tried pulling myself out from my out worldly thoughts and tried to concentrate on Josh pulling his tie-dye 'DAD' shirt over his muscular chest. He got a little tangled but after a few seconds his head poked through the top of the colourful material and his head flopped to the side slightly sending me a dorky smile. He walked to me and pulled me in close. I breathed him and the fruity residue of Jenna's shampoo laced his hair. Peaches. He smelt just like Jenna but just like him as well. It was absolutely perfect.  
Josh then pulled me to the bed and pushed me down so I sat cross legged at the top of the bed. He then grabbed the duvet and wrapped me in it. And then sat next to me wrapping himself and the blanket around us. He proceeded to pull out a bag of sweet popcorn besides the fact that it was 11:30 and turn on the TV. He flickered through the channels waiting for me to hum in approval but nothing was really interesting so I just looked at him, munching on the sweet popcorn he turned to me and started chewing slower with a small alarmed look splaying across his face.  
“What?” He attempted to say but It came out all mumbled because of how much popcorn was in his mouth. “Nothing J, I think I’m just tired could we perhaps take a nap? I don't think either of us had a massively good sleep last night.” I whisper to him pushing my forehead against his.  
We'd crept out the bus as soon as it had parked around 7:30. We had left Mark the message and then left everyone asleep on the bus. People usually woke up around 9 or 10 and then would migrate to the hotel or find somewhere to eat. This meant because Mark wasn't the most organised he'd have to go charge his phone to receive my message but the driver would let everyone know we were safe because he'd obviously been awake from driving so had seen us leave. Josh's mouth was now finally clear of popcorn, he nodded closing his small eyes.  
“Of course Ty” He said still nodding.  
-  
The loud knock on the door of the hotel woke both of us up. “Hello, sorry to interrupt but the is a call for you” A woman's voice echoed through the thick wooden door. I groaned looking at Josh who’s tired eyes were now also wide open from the shock of the sudden banging. I shifted moving my heavy feet to the floor, the warmness leaving my body as I knew the call was from someone who would be very angry at me because everyone on the crew would know it was us who leaked it. Specifically me who leaked it. I opened the door and a small plump woman in smart uniform stood, back turned to the door speaking into the phone. “Yes I’m just at their door now one moment Sir…I know but they aren’t answering the door at the moment Sir…”  
I coughed slightly to alert her that I’d opened the door. “Ah yes. Hello sir, there seems to be someone on the phone for you, he said he’s name was Mark and that you’d specifically left this number for him to call.” “Yes sorry for the inconvenience”  
“Oh don’t worry dear, Bring the phone back down to reception or call reception and someone shall collect it when you want” “Thank you” As she wandered down the corridor, I stared silently at the phone, Knowing my own doom that I'd lead myself too. I breathed in heavily and then lifted the grey phone to my ear. “Hello Mark”  
“Tyler, what the fuck.”  
“Look I know I shouldn’t of done it but I felt so bad and I was so stressed out that I just needed people to hear it already.” I stumble out, ready to be shouted at. “Tyler I don’t care about the damn song. I need to make sure you’re okay. With your track record of keeping us awake from crying because of how hurt you are, you can’t just run off.” “I’m sorry, I left you a message and Jenna knows, I thought it’d be fine” I say in a small apologetic voice.  
“Tyler you sounded like you were about to burst into tears on that message, did you really think i’d just leave you guys to be alone all day. I know Josh can handle you but It doesn’t mean i don’t get worried Ty. Jesus you gave me a heart attack. Jenna’s across the country so she’s asleep and hasn’t replied to me or probably even read your message.”  
“I’m sorry Mark” He sighs knowing that I honestly am and that sometimes me and Josh just don’t think things through. “Pass the phone to Josh. I can tell you're still sleepy and i've unnerved you because you thought i’d be angry.” “You are angry, just for something else” He takes a deep breath in. “Pass the phone over” My downcast eyes look up to see Josh sitting on the edge of the bed, I take several small steps and push out my hand to him. He holds my stare for a couple seconds sensing i'm upset. He pulls me down to the floor so I can lean on him while he talks to Mark.  
-  
Eventually Josh ends up hanging up the phone as his and Mark's conversation comes to a close. “Are we in trouble?” I ask my small voice seemingly travelling viciously across the open room. “No of course not Ty guy” and then after a beat he continues “Come on, we need to head back” Josh’s head falls down in defeat as he realises that he couldn’t give me a day of peace which is in all honesty what I really needed. But alas I can’t always have what I want. So I take Josh’s small dissapointed body and pull him into a hug.  
“It’s okay buddy, let’s get this show on the road.”  
-  
The past two days had been all off. First walking stranded and unhealthy in a wasteland of my own mind, my thoughts a barrier to happiness. Destroying my contract by revolutionary spreading my song like a vicious disease by a simple click of a few black buttons. Spending the morning with Josh in a wonderland where his pastel hair colour was normal and I was happy. Being shouted at slightly by Mark, his worrying voice fuelling me with dark anxiety.  
The crew’s eyes beadily watching us, forcing us still and making sure we weren’t running off again. Apparently Mark had put us both under “venue arrest”. Fuelled by Ramen repeatedly throwing and shouting fits in our direction as ‘The Suicide Squad’ Film production threatened to sue and file us away under the label of ‘criminals’ Officially releasing the illegal song that so many ears had already heard. The clique feeling happy for just about 10 minutes before demanding more. Their insatiable hunger fuelled, for now.  
And now 1 minute before the show where we will officially play Heathens for the first time ever.  
The heat from the harsh run on stage gathers under my red jacket that matches Josh’s. I burst into song.  
"Fairly Local" (Intro)/ "Heavy Dirty Soul"  
"Migraine"  
"Hometown"  
"Polarize"  
“Heathens”  
"House of Gold" (intro)/ "We Don't Believe What's on TV" / "House of Gold" (intro)  
"The Judge"  
"Lane Boy"  
"Ode to Sleep"  
B-Stage Medley  
"The Pantaloon"/ "Fall Away"/ "Johnny Boy"/ "Forest"/ "Addict with a Pen"/ "March to the Sea"/ "Kitchen Sink"  
After Medley  
"Holding On to You"  
"Twist and Shout" (The Top Notes cover; with Mutemath & Chef'Special)  
"Love Yourself" (Justin Bieber cover; with Mutemath & Chef'Special)  
"Jump Around" (House of Pain cover; with Mutemath & Chef'Special)  
"Ride"  
"Stressed Out"  
"Guns for Hands"  
"Tear in My Heart"  
"Car Radio"  
Encore  
"Goner"  
"Trees"

Fairly Local Intro/ Heavydirtysoul:  
My blood was pumping, my voice accelerating across the large venue as my words bounced back and forth between the obviously excited crowd. The twisting in my gut began to build. The energy was only getting higher and higher as the crowd tossed and turned in insanity.  
Migraine:  
The heavy meaning song, that came from my wretched voice multiplying into thousands of kids, adults, people singing it back at me. The words digesting in my mouth and coming back up in the form of lyrics. As I moved and jumped across the stage, the rigid feeling in my gut dying down as I forced myself to relax into the stage persona.  
Hometown:  
A small bubble of sickness came out of nowhere, crackling violently in my stomach. Building up into an ever growing storm that will stick in my gut for the next 10 minutes until I play this song that was supposed to help but has brought everlasting anxiety.  
Polarize:  
Keep moving is all I remember. The lyrics rinse out my mouth as I continue to hide away the nervousness. Keep moving. Keep Moving. And sing.  
The world stops. Here we are the showcase of my emotions. The museum of my brain. Everything simply laid out for the world to see and the is a brand new exhibit for all these admirers to view.  
Heathens:  
The slight twinge that the first echoing chord of the song produces a tidal wave of horrific terror. A violently loud, tiger like sound growls at me, my arms are constrained tightly. Bound and paralysed . I am here with everything I have, moments away from being ripped to pieces without a thing I can possibly do.  
But then It stops.  
The singular noise of every person in this stadium brings me out of my daze of fear and sprouts hope into the green garden that is my stomach. Happiness laps at my skin and I again feel the rejoice that I felt when I completed the song. Like none of the anxiety and stress had happened. I felt ookay again. The sea in my stomach had calmed and the storm had stopped.  
-  
The show was a complete success and the frenzy over us playing Heathens live was a hit. Heathens is currently in ‘The Top 10’ In over 15 countries. It’s absolutely crazy. Earlier in the day I had spoken to an interviewer and released insights on my view of the song. “As I was writing the song I was like, I want this song to be a Twenty One Pilots song first. And I want it to resonate with our fans and make sense at our show. Even though the themes in the movie inspired the beginning of it, as the lyrics came together, and as the song came together, I realized, like, this was our song.”  
Me and Josh are walking off to our dressing rooms, I held Josh’s hand in mine and pulled him along desperate to get privacy and hold onto something still to stop this incessant dizziness. ‘Tyler wait!’ Josh exclaimed at me after a couple seconds of me practically running. I turned my head twisting, overwhelmed with everything that had happened over the last two days. He sees my unhappy smile and senses my upset mood.  
“Come here Baby Boy” I take a couple steps back to him and find his large comfortable arms wrapping themselves around me and locking me in a warm embrace that couldn’t of felt more like home. “Let's have a shower get all… not gross. Then give Jenna a ring.” I just nod my head against his lean shoulder. He smiles at me softly before taking my hand in his and interlocking our fingers. We slowly walked to our dressing room, a quick contrast from before.  
-  
Jenna picks up immediately. Her tiredness showing. It was the middle of the night where she is but we hadn’t spoken yesterday so we’d arranged to talk tonight. Her purple under eye bags are showing slightly more than usual and her blonde silky hair is frizzy and messy. She looked gorgeous both me and Josh agreed.  
“Hey, sleepyhead” I said to her, knowing she’d instantly become defensive.  
“Hey! You’re the sleepyhead” Both me a Josh giggle at her obvious ignorance of discretion.  
“Hey J and T” Jenna giggled back, her eyes twinkling at us.  
-  
June 18th, Josh’s Birthday.  
Me and Josh are currently curled up in his bunk, we had moved the video chat with Jenna to his bunk to get more privacy after we had to get on with travelling on the bus. We must of fallen asleep cuddling after the call had ended. I’m pretty sure I fell asleep while we were still talking to Jenna though. I was pretty tired after the show and the near mental breakdown. I look at Josh, his soft pink hair lay around him like a halo. His breath evenly fanning out across my face. A mischievous smile forming across my face.  
I pull myself up without waking Josh and turn my body so I’m slightly hovering above him. Obviously not by much though because these bunks are tiny. And then I bring my rough hands down to Josh’s shirtless torso and began to tickle him. My hands moving erratically. Josh’s eyes open immediately, my hands waking him instantly and not in a good way. However my plan didn’t go so well as Josh’s reaction was to try and sit up. Which lead to our skulls being bashed together and mine being pushed to the bunk above.  
We both groaned in pain but began to giggle again. “It’s my birthday you’re supposed to be nice to me” Josh whined childishly. However barely seconds after he’d said that a look that was far from innocent crossed his face. As we both realised during the intimate wake up I had stopped hovering above him and was in fact straddling him with my head 50cm above his. He lifted his head and closed his eyes before whispering.  
“Be nice Baby Boy.” It wasn't the worst way to wake up because even though tickling isn’t the nicest way to be brought back to consciousness, making out 5 minutes after wasn’t bad. It’s definitely in my ‘Top 5’ favourite things to do. We lay kissing for a while. Me above him as things gradually got a little more heated. Both our hands wandering over each other's skin but both our boxers still wrapped our bodies maybe just a little less comfier and a lot more tighter. I pulled away from him.  
“Happy Birthday Dog Breath” I whispered before bring my head down to him again and kissing him slowly. The curtain of the bunk was roughly pulled away and both me and Josh were hit with sunlight blinding us temporarily. “I called it” a voice said. “Wha-” I barely got out before who I figured out was Michael started again. “Tyler I’ve known you for practically your whole life, you really think I wouldn’t catch on”  
“I mean-” I was cut off again. “I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry, I already presumed Jenna was in on it so as long as that's cool i’m fine” I nodded firmly still above Josh. “Okay good, No come on everyone wants the Birthday Boy” And then Michael walked away without giving a second glance. I looked down at Josh, shock still evident on his features, I stared at him for a long time taking him in still feeling sleepiness in the back of my skull. Losing myself in time to only pull myself out of it around 10 minute later. I lean down onto his chest nestling myself in his neck to stir him from his daydream, and then pull back after laying a kiss on his cheek  
“This morning has already been very up and down and I’ve barely been awake half an hour. And 90% of it is your fault mister.” As he booped my nose.  
I shake my head, “It’s not my fault”. He looks at me vacantly and then continues “You tickled me awake.” he frowns and I nod my head guiltily. As late as a minute later, with an expression that I’d never seen cross Josh’s face he says “And you got me all hard and neither of us have time to do anything about it” I gulped. Not expecting that to come from Josh’s mouth but finding the oddly dominating tone very hot. “And you moaned too loudly earlier so Michael heard us”  
“Bad Tyler” He said in the same seductive tone.  
By now both of us had very evident boners.  
I start to remove myself from Josh’s lap because the friction was starting to get a little too much. And as we actually had to get a move on because we still hadn’t moved from when Michael came and spoke to us 15 minutes ago. Both me and Josh started to move around and get ready. Both of washing our faces and brushing our teeth before changing, taking our time. “We have to go to the others-” I start to say as we are both pretty much ready accept that both of us had left our trousers for last as they would make the situation in our pants more uncomfortable. However I only manage to get out half of the sentence before being interrupted for what felt like the millionth time this morning.  
I was interrupted by the door at the end of the hall opening as Jenna walked through in jeans and a baggy shirt that was tucked into the denim, calling to the others “I’ll see what's taking them so long”. Both mine and Josh's face light up not expecting to see Jenna so early. She looks at us reading our minds. “It’s like one in the afternoon you guys, you slept in super late.” Josh being closer to her hugged her first and then as I stepped closer to her, hoping to also get a hug.  
She raised her eyebrows and said “So that’s why you’re taking so long” before giving both of us a once over with a particularly long glance at our crotches. I bit my lip and Josh looked extremely awkward. I think Jenna realised she’d made him uncomfortable and put an arm round him “Hey Josh, I’m not mad, you and Ty can fall around all you want, remember this is our relationship now.” Josh looks a little more reassured, I take two steps towards Jenna and pull her into a tight hug. “I missed you Jen”. She takes her hands and holds my cheek, “I missed you too hun” before pulling me into a short kiss. She then pulled Josh in so we were all cuddling and then pecks his pink lips too.  
“Now both of you but on your pants and let’s celebrate birthday boy.  
Me and Josh grumpily pull on our trousers. And I realise my phone and things are still in my bunk as I slept in Josh’s so turn around and climb into my bunk trying to gather my things. But as I get out the bunk and face the front of the bus, I turn to see Josh and Jenna kissing. It’s an odd sight I must speculate. But odd doesn’t mean I don’t like it, it was just unexpected.  
Josh evidently still turned on from this morning was pushing against Jenna his dominance fading away as he got more needy. He rolled his body forwards against hers and Jenna pulled away frowning at him like he was a child and she was a teacher, scolding him for lusting. The action only made Josh needier as his breath got more uneven and he tried to kiss her again, only for Jenna to lean to him and whisper in his ear and then strut away and walk out the door at the end of the hallway.  
“That was hot” I let out with a chortle.  
“You don’t say” josh replies breathlessly.  
“What did she say?” I ask more quietly.  
He gulps nervously and turns to me, making eye contact.  
“Wait for tonight, Birthday Boy”  
“Oh geeze”  
\---  
After a lot of birthday wishes and nostalgic conversations of the past month and fond memories of Josh, me included in most of them, we decided we’d book into the hotel. Even though we aren’t supposed to be staying tonight we booked a hotel so Josh could have a nicer day instead of just being in the venue or bus. It was a hotel that was nicer than the ones we usually spent nights in and we weren’t going to leave for the next venue until tomorrow morning however we were leaving at 7am. Tomorrow would be a mad rush because we should if been leaving tonight and driving all night but we chose to risk it.  
The funny thing is they booked us a hotel which seems like they were expecting Josh to get something cheeky for his birthday however Josh is single and isn’t one for one night stands and they have no idea about our polyamorous relationship, it was purely an innocent move so Josh could be comfortable. But according to Jenna’s plans it will be anything but innocent.  
When we got to the hotel we decided to call Momma Dun. Most of the Duns were coming out to see Josh and watch the show however Momma Dun was unable too. “Hey mom” “Hey Laura” We all said in a chorus. “Happy Birthday Josh” She said with a proud smile on her face.  
“Hey mom, how’re you?” Josh asked politely “Honey it’s your birthday let's talk about you. How has your day been so far? Did you see I tweeted you Happy Birthday” She says excitedly. Josh turns to me and Jenna who are cuddling next to him. I squeeze his hand which is off camera.  
“Yeah It’s been great, been with these two most of it so far and the crew but I’m excited to see everyone later. I did see the tweet, well done.”He says laughing at his mums excitement over the correct use of technology.  
“Aw bless all three of you….”

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what happens next in the series, and check out my collection: The Emotional Roadshow.


End file.
